Do you still have the uniform?
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Crossover of 13 and Victorious. My teacher gave us an assignment. "Write a piece of fanfiction and use as many ways to say "said" as possible." Here goes. I own nothing. If I did, do you think this'd be fanfiction?


"Jade and Cat, on stage, please! You are 2 girls who weren't friends in High School, but are now, and Cat is wary of Jade around her boyfriend and or crush because Jade has a history of boyfriend stealing! Make up your own names. Action!" Sikowitz yelled, gesturing to Jade and Cat as he spoke.

"Any requests?" Jade asked.

"Cheerleaders!" Sinjin shouted.

"Sinjin, you're not even in this class!" Jade screeched

"It's a good idea. You're peppy, girly, popular, cheerleaders! Action! Again!" Sikowitz smirked.

Jade spoke first. "Charlotte, trust me. If I wanted to take Simon from you, he'd be mine already!"

"Oh, yeah, Lucy? Because you said pretty much the same thing to Kendra, and you were dating Brett the next week! Actually, more like the next day! They hadn't even really broken up then!" Charlotte responded

"Please, she knew I liked him, and he never got the tongue so they were never really together, anyway!" Jade exclaimed

"Doesn't mean you should have kissed him right after they broke up!" The class gasped at this.

"I waited an appropriate amount of time." Lucy protests

"You did it as she was walking away from him!" Charlotte corrects

"How is that inappropriate? And besides, you were the one spreading rumors about her and Evan." Lucy defends

"No, **you **were spreading rumors about **me **spreading rumors. And saying how if I said I wasn't spreading rumors, then I was lying. I think. It all got a bit complicated. Besides, Kendra was your BFF. You've done it once." Charlotte trails off

"Now you're my BFF. And I wouldn't do that to you. I don't like Simon. After all that stuff with Brett I'm never doing that again. And you **know** I like like someone else."

"Fine." Charlotte sighs. "I believe you. Now, let's move on. We need to nail this routine in time for the big game. Let's go."

"Do we have to? Here?"

"Yes. Come on."

"But what if someone sees us?" Lucy panics

"Luce," Charlotte pauses before speaking, stressing her point, "we're cheerleaders. We're meant to be seen. It's in the handbook."

"There's a handbook?" Lucy asked

"Well, it's more a code. Like the girl code." Charlotte clarifies

"Not that I ever followed **that**. And FYI, Kendra stole Brett back so we're even." Lucy adds

"I know, right. They make **such **a cute couple!"

"Not the time. Opportunity. Chant. No singing. Let's go." Lucy orders.

"KK."

_The Quayle Quails rock and the Quayle Quails kill  
__The Thunderhawks won't but the Quayle Quails will_

They chant, making hand gestures and clapping in time

_The Quayle Quails squawk and the Quayle Quails cluck_  
_The Quayle Quails win coz the Thunderhawks suck!_

They say, doing cartwheels and finishing with a perfect split, arms up.

"And scene. That was good, girls, for improv. It would have lasted longer if I knew that Jade had no scissors on her person. Out of interest, how did you manage to make up that routine on the spot and say it in sync?"

"Oh, back in middle school, Jadey was the best cheerle-" Cat starts, before Jade cuts her off.

"**Cat!**" Jade exclaims.

"Oh!" Cat exclaims, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, babe, did she just say you used to be a cheerleader?" Tori asks her girlfriend, leaning forward.

"No. She said I was a cheerle." Jade protested.

"A cheerle?" Tori questioned

"Yes. It means a bad ass goth with a scissor obsession and talent for singing and acting..." Jade said with complete sincerity.

"Jaaade?" Tori teased.

"Fine. In middle school I was a... cheerleader. I went by the name Lucy. Cat was Charlotte. All those other people we mentioned exist, too. And all that stuff happened. But I wasn't as bad as she made me look." Jade admitted.

"Wait, a cheerleader? You?" Beck laughs.

"Yes, me. Kendra got me to audition after she saw one of my gymnastics routines from when I was like, 5, and had no say. And when I say she got me to try out, I mean she forced me. I was 12, 13. Give me a break." She pulls out scissors to illustrate her point. "Now, does anyone else have a problem with it?" The class shake their heads in terror.

"Do you still have the uniform?" Rex jokes.

Jade pulls Rex's leg off.

"What about you, Cat?" Rex asked.

Rex loses the other leg.

"Dang, woman." Rex says.

Jade sits in her seat, next to Tori, who leans into her immediately.

"Seriously, though, do you?" Tori whispers

"We'll see." Jade replies

"Good enough for me." Tori smiles.


End file.
